Retour à la réalité
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Cela fait dix ans qu'Harry Potter était dans le coma. Et en dix ans, tout avait changé : Ginny avait accouché de James Sirius Potter et s'était mariée, le ministère avait pris toute la fortune des Potter pour financer des actions frauduleuses et ses amis n'étaient pas venus le voir depuis des années. Cependant, aujourd'hui un miracle eut lieu : Harry se réveilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Retour à la réalité

 **Résumé :** Cela fait dix ans qu'Harry Potter était dans le coma. Et en dix ans, tout avait changé : Ginny avait accouché de James Sirius Potter et s'était mariée, le ministère avait pris toute la fortune des Potter pour financer des actions frauduleuses et ses amis n'étaient pas venus le voir depuis des années. Cependant... Harry se réveilla.

 **Personnages :** [Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy] / Théodore Nott / Severus Snape

 **Bêta :** Anya-Omega, une grande amie !

 **Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 5 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (700 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

* * *

 **Retour à la réalité**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : le réveil du survivant 

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Draco Malfoy enfilait sa blouse blanche et commençait sa tournée dans l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste pour vérifier l'état de ses patients et leur donner leurs potions quotidiennes. Plus précisément, le guérisseur Malfoy travaillait au quatrième étage consacré aux pathologies des sortilèges depuis maintenant six ans.

Une fois la guerre terminée, Draco avait été, comme ses parents et la plupart des serpentards, emprisonné à Azkaban pour attendre son jugement. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait découvert les effets de la compagnie des détraqueurs. Même pendant la guerre, l'héritier des Malfoy ne s'était jamais senti aussi… dépressif. Et il y avait également les gardiens qui n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à lui cracher dessus, à lui lancer des piques moqueuses, sarcastiques profitant de sa faiblesse d'esprit… Une semaine plus tard, l'héritier des Malfoy avait été transféré au ministère de la magie pour son jugement. Finalement, après trois jours à se faire accuser de tous les malheurs de ce monde, il avait réussi à éviter l'emprisonnement grâce à une lettre qu'avait laissé Albus Dumbledore au ministère, mais également grâce au témoignage d'Hermione Granger. Ainsi, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé à l'entrée du ministère de la magie, baguette à la main, complètement perdu au milieu d'une foule de sorciers et de sorcières. Malheureusement, Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas eu autant de chance. Son père fut condamné au baiser des détraqueurs et sa mère fut contrainte de quitter le pays pour au moins cinq ans. En bref, il était seul dans un gigantesque manoir morbide et douloureusement silencieux. N'ayant pas prévu de survivre à Voldemort, Draco n'avait aucun projet d'avenir. Il aurait pu devenir maître des potions, mais brasser des textures étranges toute la journée ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Il aurait pu faire une boutique de vêtements sorciers, mais vu la réputation de sa famille, il ne valait mieux pas essayer. Alors le sorcier, après quelques jours de recherche, avait envoyé son dossier dans plusieurs écoles de médicomagie et de droit. Les deux premières écoles l'avaient refusé, déclarant que "son profil ne correspondait pas à leur état d'esprit". Par contre, la troisième, une école de Médicomagie d'Italie l'avait accepté. Ce fut ainsi que Draco Malfoy avait commencé ses études pour devenir médicomage à Rome.

\- Vous êtes encore perdu dans vos pensées Draco, rigola Miriam Strout, la guérisseuse-en-chef du service des pathologies des sortilèges.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, répondit Malfoy avec un sourire poli.

\- Tu étais de garde hier… J'ai entendu parlé de la crise de madame Londubat, expliqua madame Strout, le visage fermé. J'ai appelé monsieur Londubat lundi pour lui demander s'il ne voulait pas "débrancher" ses parents. Il a encore refusé prétextant qu'il avait encore besoin de temps. C'est compréhensible, ce sont ses parents mais… Cela fait des années qu'ils sont là à souffrir alors qu'ils ne s'en remettront jamais et visiblement, la potion qui les sauvera miraculeusement ne sera pas pour demain.

Elle continua de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'expression de son collègue, un sourcil levé et le regard menaçant.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à dire, surtout que monsieur Londubat est votre ami mais c'est un fait, signala la guérisseuse. Monsieur et Madame Londubat ne s'en remettront pas. Ils seront toujours comme ça. Et nous sommes en manque de lits comme dans la plupart des hôpitaux que ce soit sorciers ou moldus…

S'il ne connaissait pas sa patronne, il aurait certainement fait une remarque blessante remplie de sarcasme mais il savait que c'était la manière de Miriam de se protéger de la dureté de son travail. Après tout, ils voyaient des morts, des maladies horribles et ce, tous les jours. Alors Draco hocha la tête sans un mot et partit à la rencontre de ses patients. Dans la première chambre, il découvrit Gilderoy Lockhart qui regardait son verre d'eau avec un sourire particulièrement idiot. Et ce n'était certainement pas dû à la maladie, songea sarcastiquement Draco.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lockhart, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Questionna froidement Draco en sortant sa baguette pour un examen habituel.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Ce verre est à vous ? Demanda Gilderoy sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital Gilderoy. Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? D'une personne ? D'une odeur ? De la magie ? Interrogea le guérisseur en agitant la baguette en faisant des gestes.

\- Vous avez les yeux gris… C'est beau, souffla Lockhart avant que son attention ne retourne à son verre alors que Malfoy finissait ses examens.

\- Bien. Visiblement, votre état ne s'est pas amélioré. Vous allez prendre cette potion, elle stimulera votre système nerveux ainsi que celle-ci, qui stimulera la partie de votre cerveau responsable de la mémoire, peut-être que des souvenirs vous reviendront, ordonna Malfoy en songeant que cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il lui donnait ces potions tous les matins.

\- Elle est à vous ! Pas à moi ! Cria Gilderoy en repoussant la main tenant la potion.

\- Vous devez prendre ces potions monsieur, je ne le redirai pas une troisième fois, siffla Draco. Vous savez que c'est pour votre bien.

Ce manège dura trente minutes, trente minutes où la patience du médicomage fut douloureusement malmenée. Puis finalement son patient la prit avec un grand sourire. Enfin, maintenant il faut qu'il l'avale, se dit Draco en retenant son énervement. Il devrait être habitué depuis le temps, mais l'impuissance n'avait jamais été son fort. Alors avec un soupir blasé, le médicomage quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la prochaine chambre. Le blond ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit deux lits où reposaient les parents Londubat et comme d'habitude, Neville était déjà là, tenant la main de sa mère en lui lisant le journal.

\- Salut Neville, salua Draco avec un petit sourire. Tu as une tête affreuse.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit sarcastiquement l'ancien gryffondor en essayant de lui rendre son sourire. - Tu es resté ici hier soir je présume ? Questionna le guérisseur en sachant très bien la réponse.

\- Oui… J'avais… J'avais pensé qu'elle allait mieux en ce moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de crise, souffla Londubat, la tête basse.

\- Cela fait presque 27 ans, Neville, répondit doucement Malfoy. L'esprit est une chose compliquée que même la magie ne peut pas réparer.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas les débrancher. Je ne peux pas, dit Neville en baissant la tête vers son journal. Tu comprends ?

Draco aurait aimé dire "oui", seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Alors Draco hocha la tête, espérant apporter un minimum de réconfort à son ami et fit son examen habituel en silence. Malheureusement, le médicomage découvrit que leur état avait empiré, surtout celui de madame Londubat à cause de la crise de la vieille. Visiblement, même si Neville ne les débranchait pas, ils allaient finir par s'éteindre tôt ou tard. Certainement dans quelques mois.

\- Alors ? Questionna Neville en le fixant en attente de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Leur état commence à se dégrader dangereusement. Surtout du côté de ta mère à cause de sa dernière crise. Il leur reste encore quelques mois, un an tout au plus. Après, la magie ne sera plus suffisante pour les maintenir vivants… Leur organisme commence à… ne plus fonctionner correctement. Je suis désolé Neville, annonça Malfoy en donnant de multiples potions au couple.

\- Il… Il n'y a pas de potions pour prolonger, commença Londubat.

\- Cela fait 27 ans qu'ils "vivent" grâce à la magie. C'est miraculeux qu'ils aient tenu jusque là, coupa Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé Neville mais la science a ses limites.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, le gryffondor le regarda, ne semblant ni le voir ni l'entendre. Puis calmement, il s'assit sur la chaise, les mains tremblantes, et dirigea son regard vers ses parents, comme s'ils allaient se réveiller d'un seul coup. En l'observant, Draco se dit que son ami allait fondre en larmes d'une minute à l'autre, mais au lieu de ça, Neville se leva et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte délicatement, sans un mot ni un regard.

Le second soupir de la journée franchit ses lèvres. D'une certainement manière, il était rassuré d'avoir échappé au crise de larmes. Peu importe que la guerre soit finie, Draco n'était toujours pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les sentiments, hormis la haine, la jalousie et toute autre émotion négative.

Finalement, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la troisième. Et comme d'habitude, Malfoy appréhendait, il ressentait un noeud à l'estomac lorsqu'il passait la porte pour s'occuper de ce patient. Après tout, la personne qui était dans ce lit d'hôpital ne devrait pas être là, dans cette pièce, dans ces draps. Cela devrait faire dix ans qu'il profiterait de sa nouvelle liberté, mais au lieu de ça, il se trouvait allongé de l'autre côté de la porte, dans un coma magique.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Draco s'attendait, comme chaque matin, à découvrir Harry Potter, couché tranquillement dans son lit, les yeux fermés et le visage paisible comme s'il dormait. Cependant, ce fut un verre d'eau qui s'éclata à côté de son visage, mouillant par la même occasion ses habits, qui l'accueillit. Complètement perdu, l'héritier des Malfoy fixa Harry Potter qui avait les yeux bien ouverts où une lueur familière de colère et d'incompréhension résidait.

\- Malfoy, tu as exactement deux secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici, murmura l'ancien gryffondor d'une voix rauque, n'ayant plus l'habitude de l'utiliser. Malfoy...

Comment était-ce possible ? se demanda Draco, ignorant par la même occasion son patient, avant de faire demi-tour rapidement lorsque le survivant continua à lui lancer tous les objets à sa portée. Il ferma la porte, empêchant ainsi qu'un vase ne l'assomme. Ou il aurait pu sortir sa baguette pour se protéger des projectiles, songea Malfoy. À ce moment là, plusieurs guérisseurs passèrent dans le couloir en le regardant avec de gros yeux jusqu'au moment où le regard noir made in Malfoy les fasse fuir. Après tout, voir un Draco Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes avec sa blouse complètement trempée, la baguette à la main, tenant de son autre main la poignée de la porte alors que d'étranges bruits provenaient de la chambre, était tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal.

\- À peine réveillé et il me casse déjà les pieds, souffla Draco en séchant ses habits d'un coup de baguette.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas pétrifier Potter, sa magie devait certainement être instable. Dommage, songea Draco avec un sourire narquois. Un seul sortilège suffirait pour qu'il plonge de nouveau dans un coma magique. Alors le blond allait devoir se contenter d'un protego. Ainsi Draco lança le sortilège de protection et ouvrit la porte à la volée, la faisant ainsi claquer contre le mur.

\- Potter, tu vas arrêter tes conneries tout de suite. Et pour l'amour de Merlin pose cette chaussure par terre ! Tu devrais te calmer, ton corps n'a plus l'habitude des efforts physiques. POTTER ! POSE CETTE PUTAIN CHAUSSURE ET ÉCOUTE-MOI ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te souviens, mais cela fait dix ans que tu es dans ce lit. Après avoir tué Tu-Sais-Qui, tu es tombé peu de temps après dans un coma magique suite a chute brutale de ta magie. Ce qui est très étrange puisque l'avada kedavra est censé te tuer comme tu le sais et pas te vider de ta magie. Enfin, je dis ça mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre cas de personne survivant à ce sortilège comme tu le sais également, expliqua calmement Draco alors que finalement Harry avait posé la chaussure.

\- Coma magique ? Depuis 10 ans ? S'écria l'élu en essayant de quitter son lit.

En voyant cela, l'ancien serpentard s'approcha avec de grandes enjambées de son ancien rival et mis une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se coucher. Au départ, Harry essaya de pousser Malfoy, Cependant il était trop faible et s'écroula lamentablement dans son lit.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu-ne-peux-pas-marcher ! Tes jambes ne supporteraient pas ton poids. Tu dois d'abord faire une rééducation ! Ton corps a perdu toute sa masse musculaire, tu ne peux pas simplement sauter de ton lit pour faire dieu sait quelle connerie. Alors tu vas te coucher, me laisser t'examiner à la manière moldue et ce, sans bouger, ni râler, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Malfoy le sentait, cette journée allait être particulièrement longue et fatigante pour lui et ses nerfs.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

A la prochaine !

 **Rejoignez-nous, petits lecteurs/fanfictionneurs/écrivains, sur notre serveur de discussion principalement centré sur l'écrit :**

 **h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Retour à la réalité

 **Résumé :** Cela fait dix ans qu'Harry Potter était dans le coma. Et en dix ans, tout avait changé : Ginny avait accouché de James Sirius Potter et s'était mariée, le ministère avait pris toute la fortune des Potter pour financer des actions frauduleuses et ses amis n'étaient pas venus le voir depuis des années. Cependant... Harry se réveilla.

 **Personnages :** [Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy] / Théodore Nott / Severus Snape

 **Bêta :** Antidote

 **Note :**

À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 9 : Commencé (100 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 10 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

 _\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2**

* * *

— 10 ans… J'ai perdu dix ans de ma vie… soupira Harry en s'allongeant de nouveau, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Dans son esprit, cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il avait tué Lord Voldemort. Alors 10 ans ? Cela lui semblait si irréaliste, invraisemblable, impossible… Lorsqu'il avait pointé sa baguette sur son ennemi de toujours, déterminé à en finir, le survivant avait pensé mourir d'un avada kedavra ou bien d'un doloris un peu trop long. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à finir dans un lit d'hôpital tel un légume avec pour médicomage, Malfoy.

À cette pensée, un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres. Il ne manquerait plus que Snape soit son éducateur personnel et ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Son regard terni par les épreuves se posa par la suite sur le bouquet qui se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt dans un vase sur sa table de nuit. Les fleurs étaient maintenant par terre dans une flaque d'eau parmi les morceaux de porcelaine. C'étaient des roses, elles étaient rouges et blanches. Malheureusement, les pétales semblaient être tombés depuis longtemps.

— Sont-ils toujours en vie ? Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont devenus ? demanda finalement l'ancien Gryffondor.

— Weasley est toujours en vie, il est devenu chef des aurors depuis maintenant 4 ans. Granger aussi, elle est devenue avocate, une des plus réputées, pour réparer les injustices que la guerre a causées. Quant à Weaslette, elle a accouché de James Sirius Potter cinq mois après la bataille finale puis elle s'est mariée avec Blaise, expliqua Draco en essayant de se montrer aussi délicat que possible.

— C'était prévisible… répondit Potter, ne semblant ni surpris, ni même déçu.

Après tout, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qui que ce soit en train de l'attendre, et ce, pendant dix ans. En plus, peut-être qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti. Au moins, Ginny n'était pas seule chez elle en train de se morfondre. Au contraire. Et puis, Harry avait un fils, un grand garçon de dix ans. Il l'imaginait très bien avec ses cheveux indisciplinés, ses yeux émeraude et le visage délicat hérité de sa mère. Mais il savait également qu'il avait raté ses premières larmes, ses premières dents, ses premiers pas, ses premiers caprices… Pour lui, il ne serait qu'un simple étranger qu'il appellerait peut-être un jour « papa ».

— Souhaites-tu que je les appelle ? questionna le médicomage, le sourcil levé. Que je les prévienne ?

— Non ! Surtout pas… Je ne veux pas… non, répliqua catégoriquement Harry. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de faire la rééducation chez moi ?

À cette question, il vit Malfoy se tendre comme une corde prête à céder.

— Malfoy ? interrogea Potter, les sourcils froncés.

— Théoriquement, c'est possible… Mais tu n'as plus rien, Potter. Au bout de 5 ans, le ministre a le droit de fermer les comptes d'une personne incapable d'en assurer la gestion, informa maladroitement Draco.

— Et… Et où est tout ce qu'il y avait sur le compte ? C'est Ginny qui, commença soucieusement le survivant.

— Non. Vous n'étiez pas mariés. C'est le Ministère de la Magie qui a tout récupéré, coupa le blond. Écoute Potter, tu auras tout le temps de régler tes affaires plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu restes ici pendant ta rééducation et ton éducateur va venir se présenter tout à l'heure, le temps que je le fasse appeler.

Hochant distraitement la tête, il ne porta plus attention à son médicomage, fixant son drap les sourcils froncés, soumis à une réflexion douloureuse. Il entendit brièvement la porte de sa chambre se fermer, mais cela ne le fit pas sortir de ses pensées. Il n'avait plus rien, il n'était plus rien. Pourquoi ses amis ne l'avaient pas débranché depuis le temps qu'il était là ? Pourtant, Harry pensait le mériter ce repos, après tous les sacrifices, après tous les morts, après la fin de Lord Voldemort. Au lieu de ça, il était devenu un légume dans un hôpital sorcier et ses proches l'avaient sans aucun doute oublié, continuant leur vie, se mariant, ayant des enfants. En bref, la Terre continuait de tourner pendant que sa vie s'arrêtait, faisant une « petite » pause.

— Monsieur Potter, salua une voix grave qu'il reconnut sans même redresser la tête.

Il aurait aimé avoir tort pour une fois, et pourtant, c'était bien son ancien professeur de potion qui était face à lui, dans une tunique blanche assez contradictoire par rapport à ce qu'il portait avant. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il l'étudia, voyant à quel point Severus Snape s'était remis de la guerre. Ses traits semblaient moins marqués et on aurait dit… Qu'il avait rajeuni !

— Professeur, salua alors Harry de manière maladroite.

— Je ne suis plus professeur, monsieur Potter, je suis éducateur et psychomage depuis maintenant huit ans, informa patiemment l'ancien espion.

— On vous a forcé pour porter du blanc ? questionna le brun, taquin.

— Non, la perspective d'avoir un nouveau travail loin des cornichons était plus que convaincante, répliqua Severus, un rictus aux lèvres.

— Vous auriez un journal ? demanda Potter, les yeux perdus dans le morceau de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre.

Ce fut le bruit de papier froissé qui lui répondit. D'une main faible, Harry l'attrapa, remarquant que c'était un quotidien de la Gazette. Retenant avec peine un reniflement de mépris, l'ancien Gryffondor parcourut les différents articles découvrant par la même occasion que Rita Skeeter était toujours une des rédactrices de ce torchon. Le brun allait continuer de parcourir les différentes inepties proposées lorsqu'un article sur Poudlard attira son attention : « La reconstruction de Poudlard retardée par des fantômes indésirables ».

— Poudlard n'est toujours pas reconstruit ? s'exclama Potter avec surprise.

— Suite à sa destruction, des archéologues ont pu avoir accès à la chambre des secrets ainsi qu'à d'autres endroits encore inconnus. De ce fait, les cinq premières années, Poudlard est devenu un site de fouille. Puis la reconstruction a repris et les sorciers chargés de cette affaire ont eu quelques mauvaises surprises, les empêchant d'avancer, expliqua calmement Severus.

— Mais… commença Harry, totalement perdu. Où vont les enfants ?

— Ailleurs, dans les écoles d'autres pays, comme Beauxbatons, répondit l'éducateur.

En fixant l'image sorcière où se trouvaient de nombreux débris, le brun vit comme une belle représentation de sa vie : complètement démolie, que ce soit son passé ou son présent. Quant à son avenir, il était plus qu'incertain… L'ancien rouge et or ne se sentait même pas capable de s'asseoir.

— Je suis là pour que vous me parliez, monsieur Potter, dit Snape en interrompant ses pensées.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, souffla Harry, que j'aurai préféré qu'on me débranche ? Que je suis perdu ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin que je parle pour le savoir.

— Vous avez la possibilité de commencer une nouvelle vie, commença Severus.

— Oui, je l'aurai quand je pourrai boire un verre d'eau sans m'effondrer de fatigue, répondit froidement le survivant en fixant son ancien professeur.

Il finit par se détourner, marmonnant de vagues excuses. Harry souhaitait juste s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller. Ce n'était pas son monde, son époque. En réalité, le brun préférait que la Guerre soit encore là. Au moins, il aurait un repère. Même si ce repère, c'était Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange ou encore Lucius Malfoy.

— Comment un homme comme vous a-t-il pu devenir psychomage ? souffla inconsciemment Harry, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— J'ai dû faire mes preuves, répondit simplement Snape en l'observant attentivement.

— Vous vous en fichiez avant des problèmes des autres, mis en avant l'ancien rouge et or, je vous voyais plus continuer dans le domaine des potions. N'était-ce pas votre domaine de prédilection ?

— Ce n'est pas en parlant de moi que vous résoudrez vos problèmes, monsieur Potter, annonça le potioniste. Je suis ici pour parler de vous et non de moi.

— Eh bien, posez vos questions et allez-vous-en, siffla l'élu, je n'ai pas vu de psychomage durant la Guerre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais maintenant.

— Vous allez commencer maintenant parce que vous n'avez plus rien, débuta le Serpentard d'une voix calme, et que selon le ministère, vous êtes même considéré comme mort.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, et ce, malgré les questions de Severus Snape, Harry se terra dans son mutisme, le regard fixé sur la porte de sa chambre. Finalement, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy tandis que le psychomage quittait la pièce en faisant un signe de tête négatif à son filleul. Avec un soupir, le médicomage tourna son regard mercure vers son ancien ennemi d'école.

— Tu comptes rester là sans rien dire pendant combien de temps ? demanda finalement Draco sans laisser l'agacement transparaître dans sa voix.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que le fait qu'on se connaisse et qu'on est déjà un passif en commun pourrait… empêcher les séances d'être productives ? murmura le brun, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est justement parce qu'on te connaît qu'on peut t'aider Potter, rectifia Malfoy. Nous sommes sans doute les seules personnes, Snape et moi, à ne pas être content d'avoir le Saint Potter comme patient. On ne te ménagera pas et plus encore, on se fiche de qui tu es.

— Magnifique, répliqua Harry, sarcastique. Je préférais le moment où j'essayais de t'envoyer une pantoufle à la tête. C'était plus amusant… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas débranché ?

— Il nous faut l'autorisation de l'Organisme de la Santé Magique pour cela, expliqua patiemment Draco. Et cet organisme appartient aux ministères et pour rien au monde, il voudrait avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec la mort. Aucun ministre ne veut assumer une telle responsabilité de peur de ne pas être réélu.

Finalement, ne sachant que dire et que faire, il se contenta de rester là, dans ce lit, plus fatigué que jamais, attendant que Malfoy quitte enfin la pièce pour ne jamais revenir. Et finalement, son vœu fut en partie exaucé car le médicomage soupira et partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ne pouvant plus se retenir suite à ça, il ne fut pas étonné de sentir les larmes dévalées ses joues. Son ancienne vie lui manquait déjà. Et étonnamment, Voldemort aussi.

— Putain, souffla-t-il en essuyant rageusement ses joues, quelle vie de merde…

Il n'avait plus rien si ce n'était un passé trop présent et un coffre fermé. Dire que les connards qui peuplaient le ministère avaient maintenant toutes les affaires de son père, de sa mère et de son parrain. Qu'il avait tout ce qui, pour Harry, avait de l'importance, les seuls souvenirs d'une famille détruite. Pris d'une brusque rage, il s'agrippa les cheveux, se balançant d'avant en arrière avant de finalement les lâcher donnant des coups de poing dans sa cuisse, espérant s'apaiser. Mais rien ne changea, rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper cette haine qui l'habitait. Alors il se mordit violemment le bras, et ce, jusqu'au sang. Et étonnamment, la colère laissa aussitôt la place à la tristesse. Les dents toujours enfoncées dans sa chair, il pleura, gémissant pitoyablement, sincèrement blessé et perdu. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour venger ses parents et satisfaire tout le monde, il avait le droit à la paix ! Il avait le droit à une vie sans soucis. Alors pourquoi était-il dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Pourquoi tout allait mal autour de lui tout le temps ? Ne prenant plus la peine de calmer ses sanglots, il laissa sa tristesse s'exprimait tout comme sa magie.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il plut dans la chambre d'hôpital, effaçant les traces de sang des lèvres d'Harry, masquant ses larmes.

* * *

Et voici une nouvelle suite ! Je profite du fait que mes partiels soient finis et que je reprenne seulement le 20 pour avancer dans mes fanfictions !

En espérant que cela vous plaira !


End file.
